Amour
by A. Kirklandie
Summary: Apakah memang semustahil itu ada kata "cinta" yang terselip dalam kisah kita berdua?/ heyyy, tolong like-nya ya! /6Vy0Cx 0GBk. hehe.


Apakah memang semustahil itu ada kata "cinta" yang terselip dalam kisah kita berdua?

* * *

 **Amour**

 **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

 **Warning(s) : OOC maybe, Typo(s), absurd, gaje, dan dikhawatirkan menimbulkan efek samping berupa pusing, mual, dan pandangan berkunang-kunang.**

 **Otanjoubi Omedettou, BellaNMLZ3**

* * *

Rukia menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Ck, hari yang membosankan. Tak ada yang menarik, kecuali aktivitas yang sejak dia sekelas dengan Ichigo, gemar dia lakukan.

Menatap punggung lebar Ichigo, tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya.

Lihat kan, betapa bucinnya dia. Yep, bucin, budak cinta.

"Ru, lo lagi PMS?"

Refleks, Rukia menegakkan punggungnya setelah mendengar suara barusan. Dia menatap Ichigo bingung, "Nggak. Kenapa sih?" Tanyanya, yang hanya dibalas Ichigo dengan diam, sebelum dia kembali memasang cengirannya, "Nggak papa. Nanti kalau lo mau keluar kelas, bilang gue dulu ya," ucapnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang masih bingung.

Kenapa lagi tuh anak?

* * *

"Ichi, gue mau ke kantin."

Ichigo, yang duduk di depannya segera menoleh. "Kantin? Ngapain?"

Rukia memutar _amethyst_ -nya malas, "Ya beli makan lah, jeruk. Masa iya gue mau ngapelin mas-mas yang jual batagor di kantin SMA?"

"Eh iya iya sorry, sensi amat sih. Udah, gue aja yang ke kantin, sekalian mau beli kentang goreng. Lo beli apa?"

"Mm, batagor aja deh. Traktir ya?"

"Iya, gue bayarin."

Rukia menatap manik _hazel_ itu berbinar. Asik, kalau gini kan uang jajannya bisa ditabung buat beli boneka chappy.

"Tapi pakai uang lo ya," ucap Ichigo, sebelum pemuda itu ngacir ke kantin untuk menghindari kecupan sepatu Rukia.

Bersyukurlah Ichigo, dia bisa selamat kali ini.

* * *

"Ayo semuanya, angkatin bangkunya ke meja!" Teriak Ishida, wakil ketua kelas XII-IPA-1. Sebagai balasan, seisi kelas hanya bergumam meng-iyakan wakil ketua kelas mereka yang cogan, tapi juteknya minta ampun.

Rukia baru saja berdiri, kemudian Ichigo segera berjongkok di hadapannya, dan melingkarkan jaket abu-abunya di pinggang Rukia, membuat Rukia menatap laki-laki itu terkejut, "Lo ngapain sih, jeruk?"

"Katanya lo suka jaket baru gue. Yaudah, pakai aja, tapi cuma sehari ini doang ya."

Rukia makin dibuat bingung dengan tingkah pemuda jangkung yang sekarang sudah mengangkat bangku Rukia ke atas meja. Sontak, Rukia menepuk keras lengan Ichigo, "Heh, bego, gue mau ambik buku di loker. Turunin lagi bangkunya!"

Ichigo berdecak pelan, "Duh, udah, gue ambilin. Sana, sana, lo keluar duluan. Gue mau piket."

"Lah, lo kan piket hari Kamis?"

"Ck, sebagai ketua kelas, gue itu harus mantau anak buah gue, dan karena gue lagi baik nih, gue mau bantu mereka piket."

Rukia menatap manik hazel Ichigo penuh selidik, sebelum mengangkat bahu, tak peduli. "Yaudah terserah. Gue tunggu di gerbang SMA."

"Yoi."

Setelah yakin Rukia sudah keluar dari kelas, Ichigo segera menyuruh semua petugas piket hari Selasa untuk pulang, dengan alasan dia sedang baik jadi dia yang bakalan bersihin seisi kelas. Tanpa pikir dua kali, tentulah anak-anak yang hari ini kebagian tugas piket itu berucap terima kasih dan keluar kelas.

Menghela napas, Ichigo menurunkan kembali bangku Rukia, kemudian mengambil kain pel di belakang kelas. Dibasuhnya kain pel itu dengan air, dan dia beri sedikit pewangi untuk lantai.

"Yaelah Ru, Ru, lain kali jangan ceroboh kayak gini lagi napa. Ck, untung aja gue sahabat yang baik," ucapnya pada diri sendiri sambil terus membersihkan noda pada bangku Rukia.

* * *

"Ichi, bentar. Tungguin gue ya, gue mau beli es krim."

Ichigo menoleh, dan mendapati Rukia yang memasang tampang memelas. Dia berdecak pelan, "Duh, lo ini kayak anak kecil aja. Nanti aja beli es krimnya."

"Heh, yaudah lo pulang aja sana. Gue mau beli es krim sendiri."

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya kaget. Sontak dia menggeret paksa Rukia, dan tanpa sengaja mencengkram tangan Rukia dengan erat. Terlalu erat, hingga Rukia meringis kesakitan. Rukia mencoba menarik tangannya, "Ichi apaan sih! Lepasin, bego, sakit!"

Tersadar, Ichigo segera melmelepaskan cengkramannya. Terlihat tangan gadis itu memerah. Kampret, gini ini kan Ichigo jadi merasa bersalah.

"Ru, maaf, gue nggak sengaj-"

"Ck, udah, pergi sana lo! Gue mau pulang sendiri aja!" Teriak Rukia menyela ucapan Ichigo. Baru saja Ichigo hendak bicara lagi, Rukia sudah berlari terlebih dahulu.

Ichigo menghela napas, dan berbalik.

Ah, _stand_ es krim.

* * *

"Rukia, gimana tadi sekolahnya?"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Hisana justru mendengar isak tangis adiknya. Didapatinya, adiknya sedang menaiki tangga dengan tergesa. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibanting dengan keras, membuat Hisana segera beranjak dari sofa, dan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar adik semata wayangnya.

"Rukia? Hei, buka pintunya, cerita sama kakak!" Ucapnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu mahoni di hadapannya. Tak mendapat jawaban, Hisana akhirnya tersenyum maklum, "Yaudah, pokoknya, kakak ada di bawah kalau kamu mau cerita."

* * *

Rukia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ih dia ini kenapa sih? Lebay amat. Masa digituin aja sama Ichigo dia udah mewek. Tapi kan, dia tadi cuma mau es krim, masa iya Ichigo sampai perlu mencengkram tangannya sampai membekas gini?

Apa jangan-jangan, diem-diem, Ichigo _phobia_ es krim ya? Hmm masuk akal juga, dari kenal Ichigo sejak mereka TK, dia nggak pernah tuh liat Ichigo makan es krim.

Rukia tertawa kecil, kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya. Saat melangkah ke kamar mandi, dia baru sadar kalau dia masih mengenakan jaket Ichigo. Ditanggalkannya jaket abu-abu itu, dan dia sampirkan di gantungan bajunya.

Eh, tunggu.

Rukia membelalak saat melihat noda merah di jaket Ichigo. Dia segera berlari ke kamar mandi, dan mengecek rok sekolahnya.

Jadi ini sebab kenapa Ichigo bertingkah aneh sejak tadi?

Mendadak pipi Rukia memanas.

* * *

Setelah mencuci seragam, dan tak lupa, jaket baru Ichigo yang turut menjadi korban, Rukia segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kenapa kamu tadi?"

Rukia menoleh pada Hisana, sebelum menggeleng pelan dan tertawa kecil, "Maklum kak, Ruki lagi PMS. Kebawa baper mulu."

"Gara-gara Ichigo ya?"

Rukia terdiam, sebelum menatap kakaknya curiga, "Kok tau? Ichigo cerita yang aneh-aneh ya? Awas aja tuh an-"

"Ngawur aja. Tuh, lihat ada apa di meja makan."

"Hah?"

"Udah, sana, lihat aja."

Berdecak pelan, Rukia melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan, dan untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya dibuat terkejut dengan tingkah Ichigo. Di hadapannya sudah ada semangkuk es krim rasa jeruk, dan blueberry, dengan taburan choco chip.

Kini, tatapannya beralih pada kertas kecil berwarna biru yang tergantung pada sendok es krim.

Apa lagi ini?

Tak cukupkah Ichigo membuat jantungnya mau copot karena berdetak terlalu kencang sejak tadi?

* * *

 _He midget, maafin gue napa. Gue kan nggak sengaja, Ru. Ya ampun. Ini nih kenapa gue males kalau lo lagi PMS. Lo jadi baperan, digituin aja nangis. Padahal gue pernah jambak rambut lo sampai rontok waktu kita kelas 10, dan reaksi lo, B aja tuh._

 _Oh iya, biar lo nggak nangis lagi, nih, gue beliin es krim. Baik kan gue. Seharusnya lo tuh bersyukur tiap hari, karena punya sahabat yang super baik kayak gue._

 _PS : Bilangin ke jaket gue, kalau gue sayang banget sama dia._

* * *

Rukia tertawa pelan setelah membaca memo dari Ichigo. Benar-benar cowok jeruk itu..

"Yang diucapin sayang cuma jaketnya aja? Gue nggak?"

Dan kemudian, Rukia tertawa pelan, sekali lagi,

* * *

"Oh iya ya, kita kan, cuma sahabat."

* * *

 **Holaaa, minna-san!**

 **Wkwk, untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya, author buat cerita absurd lagi:v Udah gitu nggak ada nyambung-nyambungnya lagi, antara judul, summary, sama isi cerita:v Aaaa:") Gini amat sih w ini.**

 **Kali ini, buat Bella Najwa Muzdha Lifatus Zahro:v Heheh, pibesdey ya bro, sori telat banget hiks:") Tau sendiri kan kemarin-kemarin kita harus menghadapi penjajahan bermoduskan try out, tugas, dan saudara-saudaranya.**

 **Last but not least,**

 **Yang mau review?:v**


End file.
